Facing Reality
by Tough nubs
Summary: Isabella Swan is a spoiled brat,and wants more. Edward Cullen despises people like Isabella, the self-centered narcissist kind. What happens when these two are paired for an English project? They say, "There is no wealth like life." can Isabella see that?


My feet seemed as if they were moving slower than my brain. There rain was pouring relentlessly, supposedly for my actions from the past to now. They say karma's a bitch. I rounded the corner to his house, my heart was so heavy with reality that I couldn't even scold myself properly for being so unbearably rude the first time I came here.

Maybe rude was an understatement.

I was, to put in better terms, a narcissist bitch.

Yeah, that's more like it.

I stopped at his quaint house, it was smaller than mine, but held a heap of more life in it than where I lay my head. I knew he was home, I saw his car as I was walking up the steps. But, now that I was up here, I was starting to feel self-conscious. What if he slammed the door in my face because of all those horrible things I said? What if he believed Jessica? Yes I may be the biggest bitch there is, but I would never do something as bitchy as _that._ With my mind and heart made up I figured I would at least give it a try, if he through me out, he through me out. I deserve that much anyway.

But, if he gave me a chance…

I wouldn't disappoint.

I pounded on their front door unapologetically, waiting for someone, anyone, to come to the door. Just as I raised my fist to try again, there the green-eyed, bronze-head boy answered the door. The guy who has been haunting my thoughts for the past five days. He looked positively sexy in just his low riding dark washed jeans. His chest was bare, and I had to stop my self from a gasp at the distinction of his abdomen, he was absolutely beautiful. I look up at his face to see him with a raised eyebrow, I blushed naturally at being caught ogling. I felt chills coming down on my body, causing Edward to cast a look of concern my way.

He looked behind my shoulder, and gasp."Did you walk all the way here here?! Where's your car?"

I nodded my head, clearing my throat a little, ignoring his second question.. He hurried and ushered me into the house, which I was thanking God for. "Wait here while I get a towel."

I glanced around the familiar house nosily, going to the banister with my favorite picture of the house. It was Edward, his mother, and Alice. While Alice sat in a giant chair in the middle, Edward and his mom took position on either side of her, casting glorious smiles towards the camera. I closed my eyes a second at the loving family, I had that once. Ignoring my envious thoughts at the time, I looked down at the banister and saw a letter from an Edward Masen, well that's weird why would Edward send a letter to himself? I scanned the letter eyeing the bottom, and narrowed my eyes.

_Sincerely, Dad…_

A throat clearing had me throwing a hand to my neck, and the other towards my chest. I swirled around and saw Edward two feet away from me with a towel handed my way.

He snatched the letter out of my hand. "You think you can _not_ touch my shit, every time you come here?"

I pursed my lips, and grabbed the towel throwing back his sarcasm"You think you can tell the truth, for once?"

"You don't know not a fucking thing about me Isabella, and why the fuck are you here?"

Well that snapped me out of it, and shut me up."I-"

He annoyingly arched his eyebrow again, and waited.

"I-" I thought this through, had everything I wanted to say, and yet my dumb ass couldn't even form a reason as to why I was actually here.

"Well-"

"What the fuck Isabella!" He roared causing me to lower my eyes to his stomach, where he is still shirtless. I felt tears well up in my eyes for the second time this week, and started to open my mouth but stopped.

There on Edward's magnificent body was a long jagged scar on his abdomen, I don't know how I didn't recognize it five minutes ago, but there it was glaring at me. I was for sure if he didn't think about it, he would definitely have a shirt on now if he knew.

I gasped, horrified and brought my hand in the air to trace it, it started at the bottom of his abdomen to where his pecks in his chest end. I ghosted my fingers over it lightly causing him to jerk from me violently. "Jesus, do you go around touching everyone?" He crossed his arms over himself defensively sent me a hatred glare.

I was sure I had tears in my eyes now, causing his hardened gaze to soften a bit. Still staring at the ugly scar I whispered." My God…"

I glanced into his hardened eyes, his defensive demeanor, and knew right then, that-that scar on him, someone who _doesn't_ deserve it, but someone like _me_ who _does_ deserve it, had something to do with why he's so shut out today.

I somehow managed to make my voice stronger."Edward, what the hell happened to you?"


End file.
